1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to playground structural members, preferably columns, of an attractive colorfast appearance capable of supporting platforms, slides and other playground apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playground apparatus for children includes swings, platforms, climbers, slides, ramps, bridges, and a variety of structural members interconnected by clamps and connections. Such equipment is normally mounted outdoors and is subjected to rain, sleet, sun, dust, insects, rot and other deleterious environmental factors. Such playground equipment usually consists of galvanized steel tubing welded or interconnected by bolt-on type connectors, flanges and couplings.
It is important that playground equipment be maintained in excellent condition to minimize the likelihood of harm to the children using the equipment, and rust, splinters, burrs, and the like can inflict injury and detract from the appearance of the equipment, which is important to the acceptance and use of the apparatus.
There is a continuous search for improved materials, coverings, paint, surfacing, and the like, in order to render playground equipment safer, more attractive, more durable and acceptable for its intended purpose. The invention pertains to a unique solution toward this goal.